


Excess

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Genji likes to touch you. He likes to touch youa lot. And you're certainly not complaining.





	Excess

**Author's Note:**

> _I would like to request something NSFW with Genji (any Genji is okay!) and a fem!reader, maybe with some overstimulation and squirting? Thank you so much, and I hope you are having a wonderful day!_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Genji slowly blinked his eyes open, the room still dark with the early light of dawn creeping through the curtains. It was cold—the fire had died down a long time ago, and only the embers still glowed softly in the hearth. In his arms, there you were, peacefully slumbering on your side. With a soft hum, he leaned in to press warm, open-mouthed kisses along your shoulder, and you stirred, drawing in a deep breath.

“Morning,” you murmured, reaching back to card your fingers through his tousled hair.

“Good morning,” he offered. You opened your eyes as you turned over your shoulder, coaxing him in for a gentle kiss.

“Do we have to be up for anything?” Your voice was still husky with sleep, and Genji chuckled, shaking his head.

“Not today,” he answered. Not any day, really. There were chores, and mundane things to take care of, but they could be done when the sun was up. He wrapped his arms around you a little more snugly, and you sighed.

“Okay,” and relaxed in his arms. Genji hummed behind you, nipping gently at your ear, and you snorted a soft giggle that turned into a hitched sigh as his warm fingers slid down your belly. The firm line of his erection pressed up against the small of your back, and you lifted your leg as his hand drifted lower.

He took the invitation, fingers playing through the hair on your mons. You whined as you shifted your hips against his.

“Don’t tease, Genji,” you mumbled, suddenly a little more awake.

His warm lips traced the shell of your ear. “I would not dream of doing such a thing to you,” he purred as he pushed his fingers up between your legs to stroke over your slick folds. Your moan trembled in your throat as you moved into his touch, chasing the feeling of his smooth digits. With a sigh of his name, you turned over your shoulder to coax him into a kiss, and he gladly obliged. Reaching between you, you curled your fingers around the girth of his shaft, moving in slow, teasing strokes that made him grunt and bite into the tender skin of your shoulder.

Genji rolled you onto your back as he sat up, the blankets falling from his shoulders, exposing both of you to the chill of the room. He reached over to tap on the nearby console, a dim orange glow illuminating the small space.

He parted your legs as he settled onto his belly, nuzzling and kissing along the planes of your skin. You giggled as you propped yourself up on your elbows, fingers gliding through his dark hair.

“Hungry?” You teased him, and he glanced up at you with a smile that you could only describe as wicked. It made your breath catch in your throat—you didn’t remember seeing him looking at you like that before.

“Starving.” He ghosted his tongue along the wet crease of your folds, and you swallowed, fingers digging into the pillows beneath you. With a hum, he drew the flat of his tongue along the length of your slit, and you groaned loudly as your head fell back. Genji paused to leave a teasing kiss against the top of your crease.

You bit back the moan that rippled through your centre, but you needn’t have bothered—Genji buried himself into the crest of your thighs, his mouth easily reacquainting itself with your slick heat. Your body seized and you bit out a curse as you grabbed at his hair.

“Holy _shit_ —” You slung your calf over his shoulder, drawing him closer. He hummed against your clit, sending a wave of pleasure up through your belly and chest.

Watching him with hooded eyes, you brushed his hair back from his face, and he glanced up at you as he flicked his tongue along the crease of your groin. He paused to suckle kisses at the innermost part of your thigh, and you bit your lip.

“Please don’t stop,” you murmured, and he chuckled against your skin, cheeks flushing a darling shade of pink.

“I like that way you sound when you want me,” he murmured, eyes sharp as he held your gaze.

You sucked in a breath, inner muscles clenching as his warm tongue flicked against the hard bud of your clit. You whimpered his name, and he groaned, burying himself between your thighs again, languid strokes following along soaked folds. With a curse, you grabbed at his hair, legs squeezing around his head.

“Oh, my _God_ ,” you whined, fingers digging into his scalp. You tried to catch your breath, but it never seemed to be enough. Crying his name, pleasure coursed over your senses as he hummed and suckled on your oversensitive bundle of nerves.

“Genji—” You hiccuped as you tried to find his gaze again, cradling the back of his head. “Please, it feels so good—please don’t stop—” His tongue prodded at your entrance, and then slipped inside, and you couldn’t hold back the moan in your throat.

Genji let out a groan of his own, fingers digging into your hips to hold you in place. Your eyes were bleary as you watched him, and how lost he was in the bliss of pleasuring you. It made a pleasant warmth bloom out in your chest, heat flaring out from your core.

“I’m so close,” you whispered. The soft plea spurred him on, and he redoubled his efforts, alternating between swirling licks and gentle suckling. As he slipped a single digit inside you, you gasped—

“Oh, _fuck_ —”

Curling his finger, he brushed up against the ridge of your sweet spot, and your vision went white. He carried on like that, movements smooth and graceful, but insistent, building you up to a fever pitch in no time at all. With a loud wail, the tightly-wound coil of your pleasure snapped and your body went rigid.

Gasping and crying, you chased your breaths as his finger continued to work you over, stars bursting behind your eyes as pleasure cascaded out of you in short bursts. He slurped and suckled at you, dragging your pleasure out for too long, yet you pursued the heat of his mouth, hips shaking as your thighs closed up around him. Finally, when you could stand the pressure no longer, you pushed at his head, begging him to ease up.

He tapered his movements, slowly withdrawing his finger from you as he sat back. He held your bleary gaze as he licked your essence off his hand, a boyish self-satisfaction plastered on his face in the form of a smile. Beneath it, the gentle affection you were so used to seeing. He kissed a trail up your belly, finally claiming your mouth in a soft kiss as he cradled your cheeks.

You tasted yourself on his tongue, nearly boneless beneath him as he pulled you in against him. You could feel the firm line of his erection against your belly, and curled your fingers around him once more. He grunted as his hips jerked in your grip, smearing precome in your fingers. You tutted him gently as you left a kiss on his nose.

“You’re such a naughty boy, Genji,” you teased, still a little breathless. His boyish sweetness returned as he laughed, kissing you with a little more ardour.

“And you are too good to me,” he murmured. Heat flared in your cheeks, and between your legs as you continued to stroke him absently.

“Will you take me? I want you to,” you murmured, free hand stroking along the smooth plane of his hips. He swallowed, touching his forehead against yours as he closed his fist over yours, deepening the pressure as he fucked slowly into your grip.

“Are you certain?” He whispered, brow furrowed in consternation. You nodded, and he let out a sigh of relief, rolling the two of you onto your sides, your back pressed against his chest.

“Is this alright?” He asked, hand circling low on your belly. A frisson of pleasure rippled through you, and you nodded with a quiet hum, lifting your leg as you reached back to grip him again, slicking him along the length of your folds.

“I want you inside me, Genji,” you murmured. Genji’s fingers curled beneath your knee as he adjusted your angle, shooing your hand away to grip himself, nudging against your entrance. You murmured soft encouragement to him as you left soft, teasing pecks on his mouth. “Please…”

With a hum, he pushed past your labia and sank into your heat. Pleasure flooded out from your core as you pressed your face into the pillow, thighs already shaking, body still sensitized from your last orgasm. He released his hold on your leg to slip his hand between your thighs, rubbing slow and lazy circles over your clit. You whined as you squirmed in his hold, walls flexing and squeezing around his girth as you panted.

“You’re so warm,” he murmured, lips teasing along the space behind your ear. You whimpered as you moved your hips against his gentle thrusts, urging him deeper. With a low chuckle, he hilted himself, making your breath hitch on a moan as your eyes rolled back. “That’s the way…”

You cursed as his fingers found your clit again, rolling the nub gently between his digits before he pressed on with firmer, tighter strokes.

“Do you like it when I touch you here?” He cooed, gentle voice sending pleasure rippling down your spine.

“Yeah,” you whined. “Oh, my _God_ , Genji, please—”

He laughed softly as he curled his free arm beneath you, wrapping his fingers around your throat to pull you closer. “Do you want to come?” You could only nod helplessly. “Good. I can feel you’re close—the way you squeeze me,” he sighed, rubbing insistently over your clit. “It feels good.”

He tipped you back, pulling you into a demanding kiss as he licked into your mouth. You whined his name against rough lips, grabbing at his dark hair. Heat coiled tight in your belly, your breaths stuttering and shallow.

“ _Please_ —” You came with a cry of surprise, your body going rigid as your walls fluttered and squeezed eagerly around him. Genji bit his lip as he let out a low groan, the movement of his hips slowing as you rode out your afterglow.

With a sigh, Genji sat up alongside you, fingers gently tracing along your side as he watched you tremble and shake in the aftermath of your second orgasm. He looked far too pleased, but you liked that he let himself be so open with you, so you wouldn’t tease him about it. You sucked in a breath as his thumb pressed up between your labia, brushing over the flushed nub of your clit, still swollen and hard.

Putting a soft kiss on your shoulder, he nuzzled the crook of your neck as he slowly fisted his cock. “How are you feeling?” He murmured. He didn’t need to ask—you could see the need in his expression, so you smiled as you rolled over, raising your hips until your weight rested on your knees.

“I feel good, Genji,” you answered. Setting a pillow under your chest, you wiggled your hips enticingly. “I think you need a little help, though.”

Genji watched, fixated, as your hand slipped up between your legs to spread yourself open for him. You watched as he bit his lip, gripping himself to line up and slowly push back in. His expression crumbled, and you both let out a resounding groan. He cursed softly beneath his breath, and then followed it with a string of Japanese that you didn’t quite understand, but from his inflection, assumed it was all filth.

You giggled as you pushed back against him, and he followed your shallow movements for a few moments, but something about the way he moved made you pause. When you looked back at him, his brow was furrowed, a thumb brushing along the dimples in your lower back.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, and his sharp gaze caught yours.

“I want to see your face.” A beat. “Turn over.” The sound of his voice was unusually commanding, and sent a ripple of pleasure out from your core.

“Okay…”

He slid back and waited for you to do as he asked, and as you settled back down into the plush pillows, he took one of your hands to kiss your palm. He laced your fingers up together, and pressed you down into the mattress as he covered your mouth with his own, kissing you until you were breathless and shaking.

“Genji—” Your breath caught in your throat as he sank back into you, deep and slow, your head falling back into the pillows, mouth agape.

“Look at me…”

You obeyed, hazy eyes finding his as your fingers flexed where he held you down. He seemed to search your gaze for something, and the heat in his eyes sent a tingling sensation over your scalp and down your spine.

“You’re mine, aren’t you,” he murmured, thrusts building momentum. Your breath hitched as you nodded, hooking a leg around his hips to draw him closer.

“Of course, Genji,” you whispered, fingers squeezing tightly at his. “You’re mine, too, right?”

Genji leaned down to press his forehead to yours, eyes closed as he kissed you, over and over. “Always.”

Silence settled between you, the only sounds in the dimly-lit room that of your hips meeting over and over as he railed you into the pillows.

“Please,” you finally whispered, breath hitching on a sob. “Please, Genji…” Your free hand gripped at his nape, pulling him down into a demanding kiss.

“Come on,” he purred, free hand snaking between you to circle your clit. “Relax—breathe. Like we practised.” A beat. “I am here.”

The tension drained out of your limbs as you closed your eyes, finding your breath—like you had practised.

“Harder,” you rasped after a moment, and he obeyed, his thrusts hard and deep as he nipped the flushed skin of your shoulder. The pressure in your centre verged on painful, your nerves overwrought as his cock dragged along your inner walls.

“Genji—” you cried as your hips stuttered, trying to match his pace. “Please, I’m not going to last—”

He kissed you, harsh and demanding, nearly smothering you with his body as he refused to let up. His eyes were wild, tantalized by your begging.

“Good,” he hissed. “You look so good under me like this. I want to see you shake, hear you beg—come for me. Do not hold back.”

Your walls clamped down around him, dragging him further in as you came undone. You cried and thrashed underneath him, liquid pleasure gushing out down his cock and thighs with each stroke of his hips. With a loud, inelegant groan, he buried in deep as he stiffened, emptying himself inside you.

Warm hands cradled your face as you looked up at him in a daze, and he kissed you over and over as he moved slowly, savouring the last moments of your heat before he slid out. Sitting back, he looked away sheepishly, like he was embarrassed that he’d come inside you. You giggled as you parted your legs wider, a hand drifting between your legs to spread yourself open.

“Don’t look away, Genji,” you whispered, biting your lip as heat flooded your cheeks. He swallowed thickly as he obeyed, watching the thick fluid slowly seeping out of you, staining the pillows beneath. His nostrils flared as he stroked the planes of your inner thighs, glancing between your mound and your face. Propped up on your elbows, you reached up to stroke your knuckles down his cheek.

“Do you like it?” You asked, voice a little teasing. He turned into your hand, kissing your palm and fingers, and the delicate skin of your wrist.

“Do you?” He whispered, eyes bright in the dim of the room. You giggled as you bit your lip with a nod. With a hum, his fingers grazed down the plane of your belly as his thumb brushed in a feather-light stroke over your clit. You sucked in a breath, a ripple of pleasure already pooling in your belly and cascading out over your nerves.

“Genji—”

“Tell me to stop,” he whispered, gaze surprisingly intense as he stared you down, fingers alternating between strokes and gentle taps along your clit and labia. Did you want him to stop? Heat flared out from your core, toeing the line between pain and pleasure, your body already overstimulated—but no. You didn’t want him to stop. So you only shook your head as he loomed over you, putting just a little more pressure on, slick fingers finding all your most sensitive parts, and doing his utmost to turn you into a puddle.

He leaned in to kiss you, the gesture sending heat searing down your spine, rippling out over your frayed nerves as you cradled his face in your hands. You whispered his name desperately against his mouth, the pressure in your core building up again. Your breath hitched on a staggering gasp as he sank two fingers into you, scissoring the digits to spread you open.

Your fingers curled into the pillows beneath you, white-knuckled in their grip as your gaze flicked between his face and his hand as he worked your lower half. He crooked against the swollen ridge of your sweet spot, stars bursting behind your eyes as you crumpled back onto your elbows, head thrown back as you let out an inelegant groan. Genji leaned in closer, chapped lips brushing nibbles and kisses along the loud thrum of your pulse.

“Tell me how it feels,” he whispered, teeth worrying your shoulder.

You cried as your hips jerked against his hand. “You’re going to make me come, Genji,” you whimpered. He chuckled against your skin, leaving a tender kiss at the junction of your throat.

“That is the idea,” he murmured, the wet sound of his fingers working you over positively obscene. “But you did not tell me—” the strokes began to increase rapidly, pressure coiling almost painfully tight in your core. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” you mewled, hips chasing his fingers. “So good—Genji, please, I can’t—”

“You can,” he whispered fiercely, fixated on the slick movements of his fingers inside of you. “Come. Let me feel it. Do not hold back.”

With a guttural moan, your vision went white and finally the pressure in your centre tore out over your frayed nerves. Each stroke of his fingers over your sweet spot dragged more and more liquid pleasure from you as you gushed out over his fingers, coating your thighs and ruining the pillows. But he didn’t let up, even as you cried beneath him, the pleasure of his touch quickly bridging the gap into pain as you pawed weakly at his arm, wriggling and squirming to try and get away.

“ _Genji_ —” you pleaded, unable to form any other words. It seemed to be enough, though, his hard movements suddenly ceasing, fingers easing out of your tender body. You couldn’t open your eyes, boneless and spent as his gentle touch drifted over the planes of your belly and thighs, easing you back from the brink. He whispered sweet nothings to you as he left kisses along your arms, belly, shoulders, and chest as you shuddered beneath him.

“Thank you,” he whispered against the soft skin of your throat. “Are you alright?”

When you could finally open your eyes to look at him, your vision was still a little blurry, and your left ear was a fuzzy—but you still nodded.

“Yeah… maybe not so hard next time,” you murmured, clit still throbbing painfully between your legs. Genji winced as he wrapped his arms around you, tucking you in against his chest as he pressed soft kisses against your forehead.

“I am sorry,” he mumbled, and he sounded properly embarrassed. “I just… got carried away. You looked so good, laying there underneath me…” A beat passed as you nuzzled his chest, already drifting. “I wanted to see that face you made, again. It was so beatific… like you had never been happier than when I was touching you.”

You giggled as you pressed your face into his chest, giving him a hard squeeze. “You make me happy, Genji,” you murmured, tipping your face up to look at him. “Of course I like it when you touch me.”

He flustered as he gave you a boyish smile, cheeks tinged a deep red. “Thank you,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss you. “You make me happy, as well.”

“Good,” you laughed, settling in against his chest again. “If it’s okay with you, I think I want to go back to sleep for a little while. You really wore me out…”

He squirmed as he nodded. “Of course,” he murmured, stroking the sensitive skin of your back. “I am sorry…”

You stretched your limbs out briefly before you curled up against him, letting him wrap a plush blanket around the two of you. “Don’t be,” you sighed fondly. “It _did_ feel good. You just need to let up a little earlier, next time.”

“Next time—”

“What, you don’t want to make me come all over myself again?”

Genji burst out laughing, burying his face into the crown of your hair. You couldn’t help but laugh along with him, pressing your face into his chest. After the two of you settled again, he left a kiss against your hair.

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” you answered, leaning up to kiss him. “For everything,” you added with a sleepy smile. “I love you.”

You could see the heat creeping into Genji’s cheeks. He took your hand and laced your fingers up with his, pressing an enduring kiss against the back of your palm.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
